La Soldier
by JediSerenity
Summary: A new look on the series, with new surprises, twists and turns, revolving around out favourite heroines, and heros. Please R & R!
1. Introduction

Author's Notes At Bottom.  
  


**Eternally. Beautifully.  
La Soldier**  


  
She was never your typical super hero. In fact, she was far from it. Everything one would depict as a heroine, she was not. Her bravery, at most times, was nonexistent, and often she lagged in her responsibilities. Awkward. Too sweet, too kind, too clumsy, too childish, too pure. A romantic. Her life an open book, to those who cared to read it. Sympathetic. A day dreamer, waiting for her Prince to find her, cherishing the time they spent together only in her dreams. Waiting, wishing, wanting for the day when her life will return to what it once was. Scared to fight, but terrified of losing what she has. Hating her destiny, but loving her fate.   
And though you try, for some reason you can not picture anyone in her place, for she is our protector. Loving the world for reasons incomprehensible to most. Giving her life for those she holds dear. Keeping peace. Defending love. Eternally. Beautifully. La Soldier.  


  
  
  
**La Soldier  
**  
It is impossible to wait anymore than this  
We're so close, don't let it end  
I want all that you are  
  
After the slide that we two were in between  
gently slid downwards  
what was revealed to us was a pearl  
  
Struck by that look  
my mind became clear through to the core  
  
Repeated for thousands of years  
love is a mysterious war.  
The moonlight of love from you,  
if bathed in it, I will start to change  
vividly, secretly, la soldier  
  
To go on like this is painful but  
of a parting we will exchange with joy  
please don't hold any promise  
  
Whether the next time we meet again is tomorrow  
or two hundred years later, it would be the same  
Destiny will come to greet us  
  
Lightly tracing the shape of a heart,  
without forgetting, please remember  
  
Circling within the story  
love is always a war.  
Now I am a lunatic of love  
I will show you both miracles and dreams  
eternally, beautifully, la soldier  
  
Repeated for thousands of years  
love is a mysterious war.  
The moonlight of love from you,  
if bathed in it, I will start to change  
vividly, secretly, la soldier  
  
  
Lyrics from Lyricmoon.org  
  
  
Author's Notes : Hello minna-chan! I don't usually do this, but here's a little thingy, kinda like a prologue to the next fan fiction I'm writing! Look out for it, it's going to be pretty huge (For some strange reason, I find it necessary to rewrite the series... something to do huh?) Anyways, this is sort of like an opening, the thing I wrote that started this idea. Enjoy!   
Ja!  
- JediSerenity (JediSerenity@aol.com)  
  
P.S. If you would like to download La Soldier, please check out my website! www.geocities.com/moonlitdestinyff  



	2. Season One - Part One

Author's Notes : Hello minna-chan! This is one I've been working on for a while. Basically, I'm rewriting the series (getting sick of that?), but of course, I'm making it my way, editing out some things, and adding in some more. It's going to be based on both the manga and anime. I hope you enjoy it! Occasionally you'll see sentences, or short verses in italics, I'm just adding some lyrics in there (to BSSM songs.. translated). If you see a song in there you'd like to have, drop me a line, and we'll see what we can do.. Enjoy!  
- JediSerenity (JediSerenity@aol.com)  
  


**Eternally. Beautifully.  
La Soldier  
Season One - Part One  
  
**_I will show you both miracles and dreams._  


  
She was never your typical super hero. In fact, she was far from it. Everything one would depict as a heroine, she was not. Her bravery, at most times, was nonexistent, and often she lagged in her responsibilities. Awkward. Too sweet, too kind, too clumsy, too childish, too pure. A romantic. Her life an open book, to those who cared to read it. Sympathetic. A day dreamer, waiting for her Prince to find her, cherishing the time they spent together only in her dreams. Waiting, wishing, wanting for the day when her life will return to what it once was. Scared to fight, but terrified of losing what she has. Hating her destiny, but loving her fate.   
And though you try, for some reason you can not picture anyone in her place, for she is our protector. Loving the world for reasons incomprehensible to most. Giving her life for those she holds dear. Keeping peace. Defending love. Eternally. Beautifully. La Soldier.  
  


_The alarm clock goes off, telling me to wake up  
Not yet, I'm still sleepy, papa mama, I'll stay in pajamas!  
On a time limit, I'm so terribly late!  
What should I do? It's always clanging   
Nearly crying like this, I can't go on a date.   
- Ai Kotoba wa Moon Prism Power Make Up!   
_

  
  
The day started out like a typical, sunny day. The sun crept through the blanket of fluffy white clouds, finally finding his place against the backdrop of the blue sky. His rays expanding over the busy streets of Tokyo, reaching the bedroom of a sleeping girl. She mumbled happily, not wanting her dreams to leave her. Dreams of love, romance, and friendship invading her thoughts. Images which she kept close to her heart, praying that someday, they would come true.   
The girl turned over, her pink, bunny covered blankets now strewn to the floor below. Her long golden hair a tangled mess beneath her, and the coldness of the morning beginning to assault the warmth which once surrounded her. Feeling the cold, she slowly opened one crystalline eye, making an attempt to read the red neon letters on the clock.  
Ahh! I'm late! Her shrill screams echoed through the house, as she leapt out of bed, scrambling madly to find her school fuku. The girl rushed from her room, jumping on one foot, while pulling a sock onto the other.   
This was an everyday routine. Every morning the Tsukino household would wait for it. First the loud cries, then the thumping as the girl ran around, and last, she would come tripping down the stairs, grab a piece of toast, and be out the door, waving wildly as she ran down the driveway. Of course, being an ordinary day, everything went as usual, running smoothly, like a timed operation.   
Her mother called out the door, and the girl spun around, laughing sheepishly.  
Arigato Mama! She bowed, thankfully taking the lunch from her mother's hands, then spinning once more on her heel. Usagi ran through the sidewalks of Tokyo, dodging the pedestrians which crossed her path, muttering gomen', every now and then.   
Although this day had started off typical, she soon found herself stopping to see a group of young boys bully a small, black cat, poking, and teasing the creature. Usagi's kind heart would not allow this, and she rolled up her sleeves, crossing the street determined for the cat's suffering to end.   
What do you think you're doing!? She shouted angrily, the boys looking up at her. Leave that poor cat alone! The girl demanded, tightening her jaw. The group sat silent for a moment, debating whether to listen to her or not, then turned their attention back to their victim. Usagi screamed, now incredibly annoyed. How dare you not listen to me! Are you listening!? She waved her hands wildly, trying to get their attention.   
  
Is there a problem, Odango Atama? Usagi froze.   
  


_My heart is throbbing, we have the same feeling,  
I can't stop it anymore, my rushing heartbeat.  
- Sunshine Moonlight_  


_Him again!'_ She thought, her heart quickening pace, as she felt her face flush. She saw him nearly everyday, either on the way to school, or after school at the arcade. Not many people knew much about him, except that he was a grade eleven, very smart, very good-looking, pragmatic student. Girls swooned over him, yet he paid little attention, only spending his time to tease one. Usagi. He infuriated her, yet for some reason, she found herself drawn to him.   
The group of boys looked up, and took off in fear of what he could do. Usagi regained her composure, placing a scowl on her face, and turned to face him.  
What have I told you about calling me _Odango Atama' _Mamoru-baka!? She spat, still in the process of convincing herself she hated the name. Mamoru smiled. It had been about a month since he had first laid eyes on her, and everyday following he could never get her out of his mind. He found himself falling for a stranger, as he barely knew her. For days he had tried to figure out why he was so drawn to her, he had gone so far as making a list. Her innocence, her beauty, her kindness, her faults, her love. Everything ended at the word love. A word Mamoru heard often, yet could not remember experiencing. It scared him, so he found himself teasing her, knowing that way he could watch her from a distance, and keep his heart safe.  
You're late. He stated, the sun dancing with amusement in his ocean eyes.   
Ooh! It's all your fault! Usagi whined. Ugh! Thanks for getting me a detention! She called over her shoulder, sprinting to school, her long blonde pigtails soaring behind her. Mamoru sighed, and his attention fell onto the black cat lying on the hard pavement. He bent down, inspecting the wounds, and carefully picked the animal up. Not knowing where to go, he returned to his apartment.   
Mamoru laid the cat down on a pillow, taking time to clean her wounds, not knowing what he was doing, or why. His mind had seemed to go numb, but he continued in his activities, not realizing he was missing class. He stared curiously at a bandage attached to her forehead, then carefully pulled it off. A blinding light filled the room, Mamoru screamed, grabbing his head in pain. In an instant, the light was gone, and he fell onto the carpeted floor, the cat standing, and running away.   
  
Tsukino-san, you are late again! Haruna yelled, as the blonde girl tried to sneak into class. Usagi stood up immediately, bowing apologetically.  
Gomen nasai, Haruna-sensai. Demo, there was this - She raised her eyes, her teacher not looking impressed.  
Wait for me in the hallway. She replied grimly, Usagi scowling and muttering under her breath as she slid from her seat, slowly walking outside.  
_'Mamoru-baka! This is all his fault.'_ Her mind screamed, as she rested her back against the wall, waiting for her teacher. She frowned, her thoughts turning to the small black cat, hoping she was alright. Usagi could still hear Mamoru's voice in the back of her mind, shaking her head to get rid of thoughts of him.   
Tsukino-san, this is your last warning. Haruna had stepped out into the school corridor. Next time you're late, I'll be locking the door, and you will be marked down as missing class. Is that clear? Her teacher looked at her, and Usagi nodded slowly, showing she understood. Haruna moved, pointing to the door, Usagi walking inside, and taking her seat. Usagi's eyelids began to grow heavy, and she found herself once again transported to her world of dreams.   


  


  
The music played softly in the background, and she was surrounded by people dressed in long ballroom gowns, all holding elegant masks to cover their identity. Couples twirled on the dance floor, and Usagi looked on with interest, smiling as they passed by. She seemed older, her hair longer, and her figure fuller. Many young men had approached her, asking her to dance, yet she politely refused, as none seemed to capture her interest. She placed her feathery, white mask at her side, standing outside on a balcony, watching the houses below, one by one their lights disappearing. Her long silk dress moving gently as the wind caressed her skin. She then felt a warm hand on her shoulder, and turned to find a young man smiling down at her. He offered his hand, and she graciously accepted, allowing him to lead her back inside to the dance floor. Usagi blushed, her innocence showing as he placed one arm around her waist, holding her hand in his.   
  


_In the day it's the scent of flowers,  
At night it's the shining of the stars,  
And there lies the world that no one knows of,  
She puts on the white slippers,  
And crosses the bridge to the white moon,  
Dreaming of that sweet kiss,  
Lives the royal princess.  
- Princess Moon  
_

Usagi giggled happily, the girl next to her rolling her eyes, smiling, and always wondering what her friend was dreaming. Carefully she poked her, trying to wake her up.   
She whispered, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. She said once more, tapping her with her pencil. Slowly, and tiredly Usagi opened an eye, sitting up once she realized where she was. She looked over, and smiled gratefully.  
Domo arigato! Usagi grinned, returning her attention to the blackboard.  
  
Aino Minako stared out the window, her gaze fixing on the cloudless sky. She closed her eyes, thinking back to the previous night, knowing the evil forces were becoming too much for her handle alone. Praying that soon, more senshi like herself would be discovered, and she would no longer be alone. She longed to live like a normal teenager, still upset about leaving Alan and Katrina behind.   
_  
_

How long till I exchange emptiness for love?  
- Setsunakute Ii  


She had been in love with him, but it was never meant to be, as he had fallen in love with Katrina, a friend so dear she was like a sister. Minako remember the everlasting nights, which she spent crying, alone in the dark. Her mind once full of jealousy for the couple, yet one day, none of that mattered, they were happy.   
The golden haired, blue eyed heroine turned her head, smiling at her small, white companion.   
Hai Artemis? She questioned, raising an eyebrow.   
You look tired. Don't worry, we'll find them soon. He smiled, settling in her lap as she stroked the soft fun on his back.   
One year ago, I would have considered myself a little strange. But now, I'm fighting youma, and holding a conversation with a cat. Minako mused, Artemis's large blue eyes looking up at her.   
You're doing a wonderful job. Be careful though, finding the Princess is the most important thing. The girl nodded.   
Do you think she's close by? Artemis sighed, resting his head on his paws.  
I hope so. Minako leaned back in her chair, soon falling asleep from exhaustion. Artemis looked at her sadly, frustrated and wanting to help her, wanting to find their Princess, and return the world to peace. Then maybe, she could live a normal life, like she dreamed.   
  
Lunch finally came around, and Usagi unpacked her food under the shade of a large oak tree, chatting with her three friends. The breeze blew gently through Usagi's long golden hair, her pigtails fluttering in the wind.   
Did you guys hear about Sailor V? Naru asked, pushing her red hair back behind her ears. Usagi looked up, raising an eyebrow.  
Sailor V? She repeated, confused.   
You haven't heard of Sailor V? The brunette replied, her eyes widened in surprise.  
Usagi shook her head slowly.  
Here, look. Ami took a newspaper from her bag, pointing out the heroine who had made the front page. The shadows concealed the details of her face, but her long golden hair was held from her face in a red ribbon. A yellowish orange pleated miniskirt, which came at the longest to mid-thigh, wearing a white body suit underneath. Attached was a sailor-like collar, the same colour as the skirt, and a blue bow on the front.  
Ahh! Kawaii! Usagi squealed, excitedly. A real super hero in Tokyo! Ooh, I want to meet her! A starry expression appeared in her blue eyes.  
Hai! Me too! Naru and Makoto chimed, Ami rolling her eyes.   
  
  
Mamoru woke up a few hours later, finding himself on the floor of his apartment. He sat up slowly while rubbing his forehead, the pain subsided, but a large bump was left, due to the rough contact with the ground. He cursed under his breath, as his fingers brushed the tender skin. Mamoru rose from his position on the hard, wooden floor, and made his way to the washroom, running a cloth under the cold water, and placing it on the swollen lump on his forehead. He sat in his washroom, at the edge of the bathtub, trying to figure out what he had been doing that caused him the accident, needing to come to a logical conclusion.   
  
  
School had finally ended, and Usagi tiredly made her way home, her eyes heavy as she stared at the large red thirty on her recent math test. Her feet felt like lead, as she dragged her bag along the ground. She paused at the arcade doors, frowning as she realized she had no allowance left. Once again she looked at her paper, upset and dissatisfied, as she had tried to study.   
Ugh! Papa is going to kill me when he sees this! She groaned, then had an idea. Crumpling up the paper, she tossed it over her head, figuring she would tell them she had lost it.  
Watch it Odango Atama. Mamoru called, as he caught the paper in mid-air. Usagi spun around angrily.  
Would you quit calling me that! She spat, trying to snatch the paper from his hand, with no success. Mamoru held it out of her reach, opening it, and reading her mark.   
He exclaimed, Usagi grabbing the test from his hands. This is horrible! Do you _ever _study Odango? Usagi scowled in disgust.  
It's none of your business anyway! She screamed, turning on her heel, and storming off, leaving Mamoru behind, shaking his head.   
  
  
Ikuko called, walking from the kitchen as she heard the front door close.   
Hai Mama? Usagi stopped in her tracks, wheeling around to face her mother.   
Did you get your test back today? She inquired, Usagi's face blanched, and her eyes darted around nervously. Ikuko's violet eyes narrowed as she glared at her daughter.  
Hai Mama. The blonde bowed her head, promptly handing the wrinkled paper to her mother.   
Go to your room. She stated, trying to remain calm, knowing she would have to discuss it with Usagi later. The girl nodded her head, and dashed up the stairs, knowing she would later have to deal with the onslaught of lectures, and questions.  
Usagi flopped down onto her bed, sighing as she felt the lids of her crystal eyes become heavy. After a brief debate between studying and napping she chose the latter, soon finding herself drifting into dreams.  
  


_Everyone has a dream  
in a world they see.  
- Kaze ni Naritai_  


The sun shone down on the rolling hills, sparkling off the dew covered flowers. Usagi found herself skipping down a paved path, surrounded by gardens. She would often stop to spin around, her white gown following her childish movements. The breeze carrying the sweet fragrance of the flowers. Coming to an ivy covered archway, Usagi slowed her steps, entering a small garden, surrounded by tall, green hedges. Inside she found herself surrounded by roses, standing completely still, breathless, admiring their beauty. Suddenly, a warmth spread throughout her body as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.   
  
Usagi's eyes slowly opened, and she became frustrated once again not being able to see the stranger's face. She still felt the warmth she had in her dream, as she stretched tiredly, rubbing her eyes. A black silhouette of a cat stood on her window sill, Usagi shaking her head, to rid her eyes of the illusion. The animal stepped from the window onto her bed, Usagi moving away, frightened.  
  


_But, I have a important task to do,  
That keeps my cresent-moon head full!  
- Luna_  


Nice kitty! She squeaked nervously, kneeling at the side of her bed.   
The cat dropped a circular broach it had been carrying onto the comforter, taking another step closer to the girl. Usagi blinked as the cat seemed to stare her down, almost as if it were looking for some sort of recognition.   
She nodded, once again taking a step, Usagi moving backwards. Tsukino Usagi I presume? The blonde's eyes darted around the room, nodding dumbfoundedly.  
Y . . you . . . you're . . . speaking! She choked, curiously staring at the golden crescent spot on the cat's forehead. This must be a dream! She stated becoming more relaxed. Cats don't speak! She dismissed the thought of reality with a wave of her hand. The creature's shoulder's slumped in disbelief.   
Usagi, this is not a dream. My name is Luna... She stopped, intrepid by Usagi's out break of laughter.  
This is the strangest dream I have ever had! Luna rolled her large cinnamon eyes. Do I get a wish? She questioned intently, her eyes widened in excitement.   
  


_I don't understand a thing, and it's all right.  
- Sailor Team no Theme_  


Take this. Hold it in your hand, and say, Moon Prism Power Make Up! Luna instructed, motioning towards the broach. The blonde shrugged, and did as she was told. Ribbons whirled around her body, her clothes dissolving, and the pink material replaced them with a fuku similar to the one she had seen Sailor V' adorning in the paper. Golden plates covered the odango' hairstyle, a tiara crossing her forehead. Now, you are one of five chosen to protect the Earth. Luna began, stopping when she realized Usagi's attention was elsewhere, as the girl spun around, looking over her appearance in the mirror.  
This is so weird! Imagine if I were really a super hero! Like Sailor V! She cooed, obviously impressed.   
The cat yelled, finally getting her attention. This is real! Listen to me! I know this is all very sudden. . . Usagi knelt down so she was at the same level with Luna. Demo, you are one of five warriors chosen to protect the Earth, from the forthcoming darkness. You, are Sailor Moon. Usagi kept nodding, grinning madly. I want you to take this very seriously. We are on a very important mission, and you can not tell _anyone_ about your identity. Now, I am your guardian, and I will teach you what you need to know. She nodded again, still believing she was in another dream. Every time there is danger . . . Luna leapt into the air, doing a somersault, and a pink communicator landed on Usagi's bed. I can contact you using this. Right now, our main goal is to train you, then to find our Princess. Luna stopped, wondering if Usagi was convinced.  
Princess? Ooh! How exciting! I bet she's so pretty! Usagi sighed. Princess of what? She returned her gaze to the cat, who glared at her.   
Princess of the Moon. This is _extremely_ important. I want you to take this seriously. Luna snapped, Usagi nodding like a smile child.   
I like this dream. She stated happily.   
Usagi! Get out here this minute! Kenji called from the hallway, upon seeing his daughter's test. Disappointed, he continued to knock on the door. We are going to have a discussion about this test! He yelled. Usagi's face paled.  
This isn't a dream? She whispered hoarsely, her father's voice shattering her thoughts.   
Luna shook her head, regretfully. I wish it was. Usagi swallowed, unable to think.   
How do I get out of this!? She panicked, grabbing at the material, trying to make it disappear.  
Touch the broach. Luna replied calmly, Usagi obeying, her fuku fading back into her clothes. The girl sighed with relief, pinning the broach onto her uniform.   
It's pretty. She remarked giggling, then flew out the door at her parent's request. Luna sighed, laying down on the bed, her mind spinning.   
  
  
Crescent Beam! Sailor Venus called, sending a blast of energy at the attacking youma, stunning it. She closed her eyes, her head pounding, then summoned her powers, the youma blocking the attack, almost too easily. Venus cringed, frustrated, as she felt her knees become weak. Suddenly a red flash caught the youma off guard, a rose landing in the cement ground. The heroine's eyes searched for the owner, yet saw nothing. Having more energy returned to her, she once again called upon her powers, striking the youma, turning it into dust. Soon enough reporters swamped the young girl. She smiled, posing for a few pictures, then leapt onto a nearby building, escaping the swarm.   
  


_Alone I run along an unknown road.  
- Sailor Star Song_  


Artemis yelled, concerned as she fell to her knees. He ran to her side, the girl holding her head.   
I'm fine. Just.. tired... where did that rose come from? She raised her sky blue eyes, smiling, yet confused. Artemis shook his head, not having a reply.  
Come on, let's get you home. Sailor Venus stood up shakily. The youma attacks had been more frequent, and still no sign of any other senshi, unless she could now depend on the mysterious roses.  
Her image had graced numerous papers, and magazines, yet no one had come to find her. Her school work had started to fall behind, and she often found herself falling asleep.   
  
  
Mamoru sat up in bed, sweat covering his skin, as he turned her attention to Tokyo's skyline. The moon hung like a pearl against the backdrop of the velvet sky. His eyes fell upon the cape draped loosely over a chair. Mamoru had been watching her for about a week, not knowing why he was drawn to her side. Not once had she seen him, and before he had never needed to help her. Yet something felt strange about this heroine. He sighed, attempting to shake his head of his thoughts and recent dreams.  
Lately a girl had been invading his mind, rendering him helpless, as she called out to him, begging him to aid her. The shadows never showed her face, but her soft voice lingered in the air as she pleaded him to find a _ginzuishou._   
  


_Where is it? In the legendary stars,  
A quiet light emits, a silver crystal,  
Connecting with you,  
This moment, so quiet,  
From the tips of your eyelashes,  
the silver crystal falls.  
- Maboroshi no Ginzuishou_  


Mamoru often found himself running towards her, feeling completely at peace, yet the closer he got, the more she faded away.   
The raven haired man rose from bed, going outside to stand on his balcony. Tiny lights dotted the landscape below, and a cool breeze calmed his senses, as he tried to figure out this mysterious dream. _She seems so familiar..they both do..'_ he thought, his mind searching for some connection.   


_Again tomorrow I will search for her.  
- Mayonaka Hitori_  


  
  
Luna yelled into the young girl's ear, trying to wake her from her sleep. Usagi muttered, placing a pillow over her head.  
Just.. five more minutes.. Luna, it's Saturday. She complained, the black cat pushing her.   
Iie! Get up! You have training to do! I want you up, and going out for a jog every morning! Usagi waved her hand, trying to stop anymore attacks.   
Five more... She mumbled, Luna sighed frustrated. It had been one week since Usagi learned of her destiny to protect the planet. Luna had not yet been ready to send her out to combat any youma's, knowing Sailor Venus was doing fine. However the cat had he doubts, Sailor Moon was supposed to be leader of the senshi, yet this girl was a crybaby, lazy, and scared of nearly anything. Luna shook her head, once again pushing her.  
Get up! She screamed, Usagi rolling over, and rubbing her eyes tiredly.  
Fine! I'm up.. happy. She said groggily, placing her feet on the ground.   
Good. Be ready in twenty minutes, run for thirty, and come back her. No dawdling. Luna instructed, Usagi groaning at the orders. Come on! She shooed the blonde into the washroom, making sure she hurried.   
Twenty minutes later, and Usagi was on her way. Her golden hair placed into the traditional _odango_, with two long pigtails streaming out on either side. Usagi made her way to the park, the sun beating down on her as she ran down the path. Her mind drifted into thoughts of her new found identity. She was scared, terrified even, hoping this was a strange joke. Images of Sailor V flooded her, wondering if she was in the same predicament. Before long, Usagi felt a hard body crash into hers.   
Mamoru was knocked from his trance, Usagi's slender figure bumping into him once again. He looked at her, his voice catching in his throat.   
Don't you ever watch where you're going!? Usagi yelled in frustration, as his gaze traveled over her. The tight shorts hugging her toned thighs and hips, a black sports bra, and a grey sweatshirt worn unzipped, not leaving much for the imagination. Usagi flushed under his eyes.   


_It is so very wondrous, this feeling that I have,  
Long ago, somewhere, I've had it before...  
- Toki wo Koete_  


He asked, confused, as a strong sense of familiarity washed over him.  
I . . .I said don't you ever watch where you're going. Usagi said again, blushing when she realized how close they were standing.   
You bumped into me Odango. Mamoru snapped, realizing where he was, and who he was with.   
Nani!? Uso!! The girl grew angry, her eyes narrowing. How can you even begin to say that this is my fault!? She yelled, her jaw tightening, as he looked down at her, amused.   
Odango, face it, you go out of your way to bump into me. He answered smugly, grinning.  
Ugh! I do not have time for this! Usagi pushed past him, resuming her jog. Mamoru watched after her, sighing. _What was that about..'_ he asked himself, her image now engraved in his memory.  
_I hate him... I hate him..' _Usagi repeated in her mind, yet she still stopped to turn around, watching him walk away in the opposite direction.   
  
Moshi moshi! Usagi greeted, picking up the ringing phone as she got in the house.   
Naru called at the other end. What are you doing today? Usagi's face dropped. For the past week she had been training night and day, preparing herself for what possibly was ahead. She had missed spending time with her friends, and they often asked about what she had been doing. Naru asked, hearing her friend go silent. _  
_

I am crying in my heart,  
Our paths are separate from each other,  
It's destiny, the stars have decided,  
The one that I chose,  
The blue route,  
The future looms ahead.  
- Route Venus  


I. . . I'm sort of busy. She replied sadly, her shoulders slumping.   
Naru, nodded slowly on the other side of the phone, curious to why her friend had been so distant. Well, maybe some other time? She asked hopefully.  
For sure! Usagi said her goodbyes, and hung up the phone, dragging herself up the stairs.   
  
  
  
How are things going? Artemis asked, as the two cats strolled casually down the sidewalk.  
Better. How is Venus holding up? Luna replied, yawned tiredly.   
She's exhausted. But I don't think they should team up just yet. Fine the other senshi first. The white cat stated wisely, his companion nodding in agreement.  
Let Usagi and I take care of the next attack. Artemis reluctantly agreed, and the two headed in separate directions.  
  
  
Usagi-chan! Wake up! Luna called into the girl's ear, getting used to this routine. It was the middle of the night, and a youma was terrorizing downtown. She screamed, pulling the blankets off the sleeping girl.  
She whined, as the cat persisted.  
Come on! You have to transform! There's a youma! Usagi sat up quickly, adrenaline pumping through her veins, yet she felt her body shaking with fear. Hold the broach, and say, Moon Prism Power Make Up! Luna ordered, becoming anxious. Usagi nodded,thrusting her hand in the air calling the words, soon turning into Sailor Moon.   
  


_Wait five seconds and breathe in for ten seconds,  
The magic words that can make you strong,  
MOON PRISM POWER MAKE-UP!  
By the mysterious fitting word always,  
A cool ally of justice.  
- Ai Kotoba wa Moon Prism Power Make Up!  
_

Sailor Moon ran down the quiet streets, a black cat on her heels. Coming to the park, she saw a large youma, draining people's energy. Her face grew pale, and her limbs froze. Taking a slow, deep breath, she proceeded forward, doing what her and Luna had been training. The youma sensed her energy, turning around. Its large spikes stuck from its back, eyes gleaming a crimson red. Feeling her legs fall from beneath her, Sailor Moon slumped onto the cold ground, and began to cry.  
  
  
Mamoru shot up in bed, a sharp pain soaring through his head. His heart churned, and he felt himself transforming into his alter ego. Gracefully he leapt from the rooftops, his heart guiding his body. He came to the park, his eyes darting around for the mysterious heroine. But instead he found someone else. A young girl, pigtails on either side, dressed in a fuku similar to the girl he had rescued last night. Her knees were bleeding from the contact of the cement, and her face white as a ghost. He saw the youma quickly approaching her, panicking, he produced a rose, striking the monster.   
Sailor Moon felt a warmth spread throughout her, a warm pair of arms around her shoulders. The tears stopped, and she lifted her puffy eyes, blushing at the man who knelt before her, his face covered by a white mask, a silken cape lining his shoulders.  
  


_A red silhouette flutters in the night:  
The tuxedo.  
My heart is pounding with a million beats,  
Tonight, have you come to steal me away?  
It's disappointing, however, that you are concealed.  
- Tuxedo Night   
_

Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you. His voice was gentle, and she felt herself nodding, feeling protected in his embrace. Luna rushed over to the couple, eying the man.  
Sailor Moon, use your tiara. She whispered into the girl's ear. Backing out of his arms, Sailor Moon stood up, the youma still weakened from the rose.   
Moon Tiara Action! She called, her tiara turning into a frisbee, and heading straight towards the monster. A flash of light, and the monster turned to dust. Sailor Moon leapt in the air, breathing a sigh of relief, then turning around to thank her protector, who had disappeared. She looked around for him, wanting to see him again. _Next time. . . Tuxedo Kamen. . .'_ She thought, loving her name for him.   
  
  
Tuxedo Kamen watched from the tree tops as the girl cheered in victory. He smiled, wanting to know who she was, yet something held him back. His heart went out to her, and an alien feeling washed over him. The thing that had drawn him to Sailor Venus's aid, was absent, instead he felt a strong need to protect this girl. Watching her run into the darkness, the moonlight shining off her golden hair, he sighed, turning and heading back to his apartment. _  
_

  


  


** That's it for now! Hope you liked it **  



End file.
